


deadly lament, alluring serenade

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Feels, F/M, Ocean, Sirens, mentioned violence/death/blood, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Reira began to sing another song, for her Prince, and only for him. Her voice was softer, velvety, unlike the voice she would use to bring destruction and death.A love song from a siren.
Relationships: Theo/Reira
Kudos: 1
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), ( once upon a time ), Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	deadly lament, alluring serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Another potential story, 1 day was not enough time to write everything I wanted for this AU so another WIP for me hehe~  
> I've been wanting to write this story with these two so another yay for prompts!

In the vast blue ocean, between the rolling waves and glimmering sunlight, Reira sat on top of the rocky cliff, singing her enchanting song in a language only her kind would understand. 

Her kind? No, she was not a part of them anymore, but she had become something more beautiful, darker, and _deadlier_.

Ever since the day of the chaos that almost cost her life when all those humans captured her in their ship. If the storm did not happen, if her savior did not appear — she wouldn’t survive for long in the human hands, her kind never did.

This siren’s song was her lament.

Lovely yet terrifying. Full of vengeance.

Her eyes glanced up towards the blue sky, her tail swaying in the sea water as it rippled in soft waves, lapping against the cliff. Always singing the song that would lure humans who passed by, she would devour them with her sharp fangs and drown them and their ships into the darkest waters.

On the north side of the cliff, there were thick, grey clouds rolling closer, Reira frowned. “Must be a storm coming.” Her fury and fear of the certain memory resurfaced but then her lips curled into a wide smile, the sharp fangs were in full display. Because, whenever it was storming, he would come through the fury twist of waves, a _tornado_ in the sea water.

Her savior, the prince of the ocean.

Monstrous waves rolled in towards her direction, and she watched, watched, until he emerged from the ocean’s surface. His presence was the masculine grace of a true prince. Strikingly handsome beneath the sunlight, with his muscular shoulders, his regal eyes as blue as the deep water below and the ends of his wet hair clung to his face. A devilish smirk curved the corner of his mouth when their gazes collided.

“Prince Theodorus..” Reira murmured softly, no longer singing but her darkened heart was _singing_ in his presence.

Theo dived into the water again, swimming and plummeting through the fine shade of blue water towards the cliff where she was, he reappeared and climbed the cliff to sit by her side. His fingers lightly traced along her face, their tails brushed against each other as if it was a tail’s kiss.

“Been waiting for me?”

Reira leaned into the touch of his fingertips, fleeting yet soothing. “Of course, I will never not wait.”

His thumb brushed off the crimson stain on her lips. “Blood.” Theo said.

“Forgive me.” Reira smiled softly, despite the fact that it was her victim’s blood, from humans she devoured.

A lightning flashed from the far distance, Theo glanced over to see a frightening storm approaching, the wind blowing past them with more force. He knew it was time for them to go. He knew the storm would only frighten her; forever a reminder of her night of tragedy.

As deadly as she became, Reira was a mermaid once.

His gaze returned to her and he took her hand in his. “Come with me.” But he did not wait for an answer, always commanding and tempered, he returned to the water with a great splash, bringing her along as he swam deeper, deeper, deeper into the darkest depth of the ocean.

The ominous sight of the sunken ship on the ocean floor came into view, he swam closer, slipping through the large crack in the body of the ship and settled inside. Dark water but they could see each other — they were the creatures of the ocean, after all.

Every time a storm happened, he would hide with her here.

“Prince Theodorus. Do you think I’m horrible? For preying upon all those humans?” Reira whispered, safely sitting on top of the enormous wooden chest that was filled with treasures the humans stole from other ships. How awful humans could be? Reira always thought.

Theo let out a small scoff, peering over to her with a smirk. “No. Your reason is justified, despicable humans were the reason for your desire of vengeance in the first place.” At least that was what Theo thought. And faraway above them, thunder roared up on the surface. “Your voice.”

“Oh.. Should I be quiet?”

“Sing for me.” He muttered in a hushed whisper.

No question asked, no hesitation, Reira began to sing her lament. If her Prince wanted her to sing forever, she would sing forever, and more. Her deadly voice did not affect him or the merfolk, only the humankind that she despised with all her mer-being. The lament was eerily beautiful under the water, drowning the echo of a thunderstorm up there and for Theo, it was an alluring serenade that caused his heart to beat faster. Above the surface, her lament was deadly and haunting, meant to unleash her wrath upon humans.

Theo listened, never taking his eyes from her. No mermaid had a voice like her, it was drawing him in. Not only her voice, but her strange beauty. He wanted to protect her from anything even from his own kingdom — Theo never let himself be ruled by anything or anyone else. 

They could only meet on that cliff where she was singing or down here inside this sunken ship’s wreckage, where it would be only the two of them, no one else would’ve known.

Reira finished to sing and found him looking at her intently. “Is there something wrong with me?” Brows raised, she stared back, her eyes were darker than his, her skin was paler, the scales sparkled more than others’ and her fangs were capable of killing.

And yet..

Theo rested his hand against her cheek and leaned closer, he kissed her lips and felt her tense, then slowly relaxed, until she returned his saltwater kiss. 

When they broke apart from each other, he did not avert his gaze from her. “No matter who or what you are, I will protect you.”

“Thank you, but I’m capable of protecting myself now.” Despite the bravery within her words, Reira’s cheeks reddened and the smile filled with shyness, but her fierce eyes, _a burning flame_.

No mermaid would compare to her, Theo thought, before his hand lowered to her neck and he drew her close once again. “Not from me.” He kissed her mercilessly, not giving her a chance to break the kiss before he decided to, his tongue caressed the tip of her razor fangs that meant to be her weapon against the human.

The thunderstorm on the surface had disappeared and the clouds began to make ways for the sunlight to illuminate the ocean’s water. Now it returned to the lighter shade, shimmering with the light from the surface.

When he leaned away from the kiss, the water was brightened and Theo could see her face more clearly, her swollen lips enchanted him more than her siren’s song could be. “I command you to call me Theo.” He smirked with an air of arrogance, brushing away the stray strands of her long hair from her face.

“Theo.” Reira obeyed, smiling sheepishly and eyes bright with innocence as if she hadn’t killed humans earlier that day. Her hands encircled around him, the sharp nails grazing lightly across his skin but never intended to cause discomfort because her fingertips caressed ever so softly.

Reira began to sing another song, for him, and only for him. Her voice was softer, velvety, unlike the voice she would use to bring destruction and death.

 _A love song from a siren_.

Here down in the ocean’s floor, inside the sunken ship, there was only sea water and the sea animals that occasionally peeked through the lovely sight of the siren and her Prince as their tails entangled, as he wrapped her in his strong embrace.

A world of their own.

When they returned to the surface and he had to leave to return home to his kingdom, she would be alone by herself all over again, singing her song and waiting for the victims to prey upon. But Reira would patiently wait for the storm to come because that meant he would come along and they could be together even only temporarily until the storm ended.

Theo wouldn’t care if she was a mermaid or the siren who was wielding a dangerous power of her own, his heart was enraptured by her.

It was her who he wanted to protect.

It was her who he wanted to be with.


End file.
